1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a safety syringe and in particular to one for avoiding accidental sticks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the risk of contracting diseases from accidental sticks with dirty needles is a potentailly deadly hazard for medical professionals. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional syringe includes a barrel 10, a plunger 20, a needle 30 and a cover 40. The barrel 10 is a tubular member having an opening at the lower end so that the plunger 20 can be fitted into the barrel 10. The upper end of the barrel 10 is formed with a neck 12. The plunger 20 has a cross-shaped section and is provided with a rubber piston 21 at the upper end and a thumb plate 22 at the lower end. The needle 30 is a tubular member having a pointed end with a small opening 31. The other end of the needle 30 has an annular portion 32 dimensioned to fit over the neck 12 of the barrel 10. The cover 40 is used for enclosing the needle 30 when the syringe is not in use. However, the cover 40 is easily disengaged from the needle 30 thereby often causing the risk of contracting dieseases from accidental sticks.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a safety syringe which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.